Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 66: For The Fishes
by 1942
Summary: The Lightning used his Lightning Formula to poison every fish on Earth into Lightning Fish! Who look just like him! Can our heroes stop this fishy scheme before The Lightning distributes his Lightning Fish to every store in the world?


I own NOTHING! Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 66: For The Fishes

Episode 66

"For The Fishes"

NOTE #1: The season 2 intro goes the same

NOTE #2: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

The South City Fresh Fish Market, South City Harbor, South City, Amestris – April 7, 1999 5:05 AM

At the South City Harbor's fish market, during a violent thunderstorm, the picture of a blue fish with green fins is showing the entrance of the market with his right fin while smiling and putting his left arm on his left hip.

The South City Fishing Docks, South City Harbor, South City, Amestris – April 7, 1999 5:05 AM

At the South City Harbor's fishing docks, during a more violent thunderstorm after the first storm, a light blue crane was taking the net of fish out of the commercial fishing boat that were holding them, with three commercial fishermen, the first being a buff black man wearing a black beanie hat, white rain sweater, black gloves, light brown pants and black shoes between a slightly overweight man with a small moustache, wearing a black beanie hat, purple shirt, unbuttoned black raincoat, blue pants and black shoes and a slightly overweight bald man wearing a black beanie hat, black shirt, buttoned-up red raincoat, black pants and black shoes, are ready to look at this day's catch before sending it to stores and restaurants, all while the bottom of the net holding the fish snaps in half, spilling all the fish, thirty and counting, into the harbor, which appear to be flathead grey mullets, which are native to Amestris, but only their shadows are seen. Then another commercial fisherman with a larger moustache, wearing a periwinkle commercial fisherman hat, periwinkle commercial fisherman raincoat, tan sweater, gray pants and a glove on his right hand, while holding a lantern on his bare left hand, comes to the pile of fish to determine if its species is allowed to be fished here. "Okay! Let's see what we got!" The Commercial Fisherman With A Larger Moustache, Wearing A Periwinkle Commercial Fisherman Hat, Periwinkle Commercial Fisherman Raincoat, Tan Sweater, Gray Pants And A glove On His Right Hand, While Holding A Lantern On His Bare Left Hand said as he uses his lantern to take a closer look at the fish, but drops his lantern, gasps, faints and dies in horror once he sees the mutated fishes. "I'm gonna be sick!" The Slightly Overweight Man With A Small Moustache, Wearing A Black Beanie Hat, Purple Shirt, Unbuttoned Black Raincoat, Blue Pants And Black Shoes hissed as he turns away and vomits, with the Buff Black Man Wearing A Black Beanie Hat, White Rain Sweater, Black Gloves, Light Brown Pants And Black Shoes picking up the soaking wet lantern from the wet harbor with his right hand to take a better look at the mutated fish. "All of them. With The Lightning's face!"

The Buff Black Man Wearing A Black Beanie Hat, White Rain Sweater, Black Gloves, Light Brown Pants And Black Shoes yelled as his lantern shows the mutated fish that bare The Lightning's eyes, teeth and head crest, now known as The Lightning Fish. The Lightning Fish start to growl, and when The Slightly Overweight Man With A Small Moustache, Wearing A Black Beanie Hat, Purple Shirt, Unbuttoned Black Raincoat, Blue Pants And Black Shoes turned around with his mouth covered in vomit, all thirty Lightning Fish pounce him in the face, tearing and eating all the flesh from his face with their teeth while growling louder as he screams in pain until he dies with no face, leaving blood on his faceless head, which pours onto the wet harbor, horrifying the Buff Black Man Wearing A Black Beanie Hat, White Rain Sweater, Black Gloves, Light Brown Pants And Black Shoes While Holding A Lantern On His Right Hand and the Slightly Overweight Bald Man Wearing A Black Beanie Hat, Black Shirt, Buttoned-Up Red Raincoat, Black Pants And Black Shoes. The Lightning Fish now set their sights on the Buff Black Man Wearing A Black Beanie Hat, White Rain Sweater, Black Gloves, Light Brown Pants And Black Shoes While Holding A Lantern On His Right Hand as the latter backs away from the mutated fish, but slips on his left foot on the wet harbor and sprains his left ankle, preventing him from running away, giving all thirty Lightning Fish the opportunity to attack, eat and kill him. The Lightning Fish pounce the Buff Black Man Wearing A Black Beanie Hat, White Rain Sweater, Black Gloves, Light Brown Pants And Black Shoes While Holding A Lantern On His Right Hand on his entire body, tearing and eating all the flesh from his entire body with their teeth while growling louder as he screams in pain until he dies with leaving nothing but a bare skeleton covered in his teared flesh, leaving blood on his entire, which pours onto the wet harbor, horrifying the Slightly Overweight Bald Man Wearing A Black Beanie Hat, Black Shirt, Buttoned-Up Red Raincoat, Black Pants And Black Shoes as he managed to escape the harbor, leaving the still hungry Lightning Fish screeching in anger, all while the screen moves down to show the lantern of the Buff Black Man Wearing A Black Beanie Hat, White Rain Sweater, Black Gloves, Light Brown Pants And Black Shoes While Holding A Lantern On His Right Hand rolling in a 270 degree on the blood-covered harbor as its light bulb goes off as a result of the puddles of blood touching it.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – April 7, 1999 9:25 AM

At the Elric family's house, Winry comes home from buying random food from the grocery store and puts the bag containing the food next to the kitchen sink. With Rosie sleeping, Maes and Trisha Jr., in their normal clothes and backpacks, go downstairs to get ready for school. Winry remembered give Barbie freezie pops for Trisha Jr. and Power Rangers Lost Galaxy freezie pops for Maes as breakfast, since they'll miss the bus if they stay any longer. "You have our freezie pops!?" Maes and Trisha Jr. asked happy desperation as Winry takes out their freezie pops from the shopping bag to give to them. "Here are you freezie pops!" Winry replied playfully as she hands Maes and Trisha Jr. their freezie pops, to which the two children take them and head for the bus to school, playfully slamming the door open and closed while doing so. Afterwards, Winry begins to take the remaining food out of the bag to put them in the refrigerator and pantry. First she takes out a bottle of olives, a net of cucumbers, two tomatoes, peanut butter, strawberry cherry jelly, and a loaf of a rye bread. Lastly, Winry takes out a light blue Styrofoam tray holding a flathead grey mullet, but is wrapped in envelope paper, and when she tears it off, she screams in fear offscreen while dropping the Styrofoam tray and fish on the floor offscreen, loud enough for Edward and Rosie, to which the latter started to cry. **"WINRY! WHAT HAPPENED!?"** Edward asked loudly as he runs down the stairs to see what was wrong with his wife. "Are you okay, sweetie?" Edward asked worryingly as he hugs a crying Winry. **"ALL THESE FISH HAVE LIGHTNING'S UGLY ASS FACE!"**

Winry cried as her insult made The Lightning Fish on the floor growl and bounced upstairs to the nursery to attack and kill Rosie while screeching without Edward and Winry looking until the latters noticed The Lightning Fish entering the nursery. **"ROSIE!"** Edward and Winry screamed as they raced up the stairs to stop the mutated fish from hurting their baby. At the nursery, The Lightning Fish leaped in the air to pounce and kill a crying Rosie in her crib, but Edward uses a baseball bat to knock The Lightning Fish away from the crying baby, knocking it to the wall. **"KILL EDWARD! KILL IT!"** Winry pleaded loudly as Edward uses his baseball ball to pound The Lightning Fish to a pulp, killing it while leaving blue blood on the bat as well as leaving blue blood on the floor and wall where the mutated fish was killed, making Edward pant heavily, dropping the blood-covered baseball bat. Winry then rushes to her youngest daughter's crib to comfort her as she takes her out of the crib. "Aw…Wittle baby…Don't cwy! The mean old fishy is gone now!" Winry said as she bounced Rosie up and down, making her feel somewhat since she stopped crying and sniffled instead. "Winry, I'm pretty sure Lightning plans to poison the planet's entire fish population to poison humans, including us." Edward said as he runs to the master bedroom to change into his red jacket, black shirt, white gloves and belt, then heads down to the living room to telepathically contact Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria to help stop The Lightning's poison fish scheme. "Guys, Lightning seems to have had poisoned the world's fish population, we need to find where the poison is coming from and destroy it!" Edward informed. "We're on our way!" Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria replied as they finish their telepathical chat with Edward.

The South City Fishing Docks, South City Harbor, South City, Amestris – April 7, 1999 9:32 AM

Back at the South City Harbor's fishing docks, Edward, a transformed Trisha, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria arrive at what they think is the source of The Lightning's fish poisoning scheme, only to notice Sophia Friday, her camera crew and several press members taking pictures broadcasting the latest of The Lightning's fish poisoning acts. "Hello, I'm Sophia Friday. Here's our special report on The Lightning's latest poison fish epidemic." Sophia said as she moves aside to show three, eight-foot long, line hanged by the tail fin on a hanging pole bluefin tunas effected by The Lightning's poison, with Sophia pointing at them with her left index as well. "But the real question is, how safe are the world's waters?" Sophia asked as the three Lightning Fish behind her begin to growl and cut themselves off the pole's line with their sharp teeth, shocking Sophia, her camera crew and the press members as the three mutated fish prepare to pounce the poor, defenseless news screw and press members, with them screaming in fear. But when The Lightning Fish in the middle tried to pounce and kill a screaming Sophia, a transformed Trisha leaps in the air Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects and blasts all three Lightning Fishes to burn them to a crisp with her Alchemy Blaster as they fall to the ground, saving Sophia, her camera crew and the press members as the latters cheer for her for saving them. "Wait a minute, this isn't the source of The Lightning's poison fish scheme. This was all a diversion!" Edward said angrily as he clunches his left fist, then senses something horribly wrong happening at home. "Guys, you keep searching the source of Lightning's poison fish scheme, I need to head home and check if Winry and Rosie are okay!" Edward said as a transformed Trisha, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria nodded while Edward dashes home to see what was wrong with Winry and Rosie.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – April 7, 1999 9:40 AM

Back at the Elric family's house, Edward is surprised to see Winry and Rosie gone as he sees a note left on the kitchen table, then Edward grabs the note to read it. "Dear Edward, I took Rosie with me to pick up Maes and Trisha early because their teachers said that school ends early today. I'm taking them to shop for normal fish at the grocery store, love Winry. P.S.: The South City Aquarium's 146th annual marine mammal show begins this afternoon after its renovations are done. Hopefully we can go there without bumping into Lightning's fishes." Edward read as he noticed this wasn't Winry or the kids' handwriting, then turns on the kitchen TV. Once the kitchen TV was on, a commercial for The Lightning's Lightning Fish appears. "Say, mom, wondering what to feed the family tonight?" Kent Mansley asked offscreen as the commercial shows The She-Lightning wearing an apron that says "Kiss The Cook" while putting her left hand on her left hip and scratches her chin, with Lightna, in her normal clothes, sitting on a table, waiting to eat dinner. "What'll feed the family tonight?" The She-Lightning asked. **"ARR!** Try me infamous Lightning Fish!" The Lightning replied as he wears a fisherman's rain hat and fisherman's yellow raincoat, approaching the screen, holding a bag of Lightning Fish on his back with his right hand, and then takes out a Lightning Fish from the bag to give its face a closeup with his left hand. "They're striking smelt, generating grouper and horror haddock!" The Lightning exclaimed as he empties the bag of twelve flathead grey mullet Lightning Fish on the kitchen table in front of Lightna as the latter giggles evilly while her mother is charmed by doing a charmed pose, with a brief closeup of the fish afterwards. "This could cause a stamped to pork." Edward said as the screen switches back to the commercial, showing two L-Bots dragging a gagged Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie, to the set to be forced to eat The Lightning Fish, angering Edward. "Yummy yum yum!"

The Lightning said as he takes out the middle of The Lightning fish's body with a fork from a plate to force feed the four gagged girls, starting with Winry while removing the cloth off her mouth. "Eat it!" The Lightning hissed. "Well in this scenario, I do have problems with fish!" Winry replied mockingly as The Lightning puts the slice of The Lightning Fish in her mouth. "Yucky yuck yuck!" Winry said with her mouth as the two L-Bots dragged her and the kids away from the screen. "Yes, friends! That's Lightning Fish!" The Lightning said as Winry vomits offscreen. "Tasty, tempting and of course…" The Lightning was about to say until he lets Lightna say her lines while her father holds up the plate and raises his left index finger, all while the screen moves fastly to the right to show Lightna. "Naturally low in cholesterol." Lightna said with a sassy smile. "Coming to your local store!" The Lightning said happily as Edward tried to change the channel on the kitchen TV, but The Lightning was on every station, chuckling evilly while Edward gets angrier. "Oh, and before we end this fishy commercial, here's a message from our sponsor!" The Lightning finished offscreen as the sponsor for his Lightning Fish commercial. "They're shocking and fearful and oh so deadly!" Lightna said as she ballet dances like a mermaid, prompting Edward to smash the kitchen TV with his right fist with only his fist being shown.

The Resembool Rural Area, Resembool, Amestris – April 7, 1999 9:41 AM

Near the Elric household, a camouflage remote control attack van with a remote control swordfish Lightning Fish torpedo on top of it, is driving by and stops by the Elric family's house, then locks on Edward and the house.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – April 7, 1999 9:42 AM

Back at the Elric family's house, Edward smells napalm coming from across the street, he knows that something or someone has come to kill him. The camouflage remote control attack van launches The Lightning Fish torpedo at Edward and the house. The torpedo crashes through the entire front complex of the house, leaving roasting debris, but once it tried to kill Edward, the latter grabbed it by the bill, spins 360 degrees while holding it and sends it flying back to the camouflage remote control attack van, destroying both the van and its torpedo as it makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects, leaving enormous flames where they exploded. "Something smells fishy about these attacks and diversions…" Edward said as he scratches his chin, with Den laughing next to him about things smelling fish. "Den, that's not funny!" Edward said as both him and Den notice a blueish-gray alley cat coming behind them from the back door, holding a dead but rather exotic looking Lightning Fish in his mouth as it oozes blue blood through the mouth, with Den and Edward looking in fear. **"A LIGHTNING FISH!"** Edward and Den screamed as the cat's fur raises with little lightning bolts coming out of them while hissing heavily, hinting he is turning into a demon like The Lightning. The cat then tried to pounce Edward and Den as he drops The Lightning Fish from his mouth, but Edward and Den dodged it, giving them enough time to drive the cat out of the house through the back door with Den snarling at him, forcing the cat will head back to the alleys. "Den, have a look at this fish." Edward said as Den comes over to examine the dead exotic Lightning Fish. "It's a Japanese tang, not native to Amestris' temperate waters." Edward said offscreen as the Japanese tang Lightning Fish still oozes blue blood out of its mouth. "So where did it come from?" Den asked as Edward picks up the dead fish and puts it in one of pockets to show to the others as a clue to where the source of The Lightning's poison fish scheme really is, with Edward dashing off while Den wishes him good luck and waves goodbye.

The South City Aquarium Admission Station, South City, Amestris – April 7, 1999 9:47 AM

At the renovating South City Aquarium, which looks like Aqua World from Girls und Panzer, a transformed Trisha, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria quietly jump into the aquarium's empty admission station through its roof window that they carefully opened,

The South City Aquarium Main Lobby, South City, Amestris – April 7, 1999 9:48 AM

In the South City Aquarium's main lobby, which has an exact replica of a Blue Whale, Pacific Seahorse and Pacific Giant Octopus strapped on its ceiling, the crew decides to split up. "Okay, me and Alphonse will search the Oceanic Exhibit, Roy, you and Riza will search the Freshwater Exhibit, and Jean, you and Maria will search the Touch Pool! If we find nothing, we'll regroup in either the Research Lab, Animal Hospital, Touch Pool, Gift Shop, Training Area, Staff Lounge, Food Court or the Maintenance Room and switch roles." A transformed Trisha said in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she and a transformed Alphonse, search the Oceanic Exhibit, while Roy and Riza search the Freshwater Water Exhibit and Jean and Maria search the Touchpool, then the crew splits up.

Coral Cliffs Habitat, Oceanic Exhibit, South City Aquarium, South City, Amestris – April 7, 1999 9:50 AM

In the rectangular Coral Cliffs habitat straight ahead from the main lobby, A transformed Trisha and a transformed Alphonse quietly try to find the source of The Lightning's poison fish scheme in this exhibit's habitat, only to see a Lightning Fish-ized California Moray Eel, Longhorn Cowfish, French Angelfish, Blue Tang Surgeonfish, Rock Beauty Angelfish, Queen Angelfish, Powder Blue Tang, Sailfin Tang, Raccoon Butterflyfish, Pyramid Butterflyfish, Spotted Sweetlips, Kelp Bass, Pacific Sardine, Rainbow Parrotfish, Blue Parrotfish, Scrawled Cowfish, Striped Parrotfish, Blue Tang, Longsnout Butterflyfish, Reef Butterflyfish, Candycane Squirrelfish, Clark's Clownfish, Bluespotted Jawfish, Spotted Scorpionfish, Cownose Ray, Wolf-Eel, Metallic Squirrelfish, Reef Butterflyfish, Mackerel Scad, Quillback Rockfish, China Rockfish, Spotted Ratfish, Foxface Rabbitfish, Blue-Spotted Stingray, Copperband Butterflyfish, Striped Eel Catfish, Lemonpeel Angelfish, Cabezon, Spotted Eagle Ray, Roughtail Stingray, Atlantic Stingray, Southern Stingray, Gray Snapper, Goldtail Angelfish, Blackbar Soldierfish, Lane Snapper, Sailfin Snapper, Bicolor Angelfish, Schoolmaster Snapper, Yellowtail Snapper, Saddleback Butterflyfish, Redtooth Triggerfish, Blueline Snapper, Blueline Triggerfish, Achilles Tang, Flagfin Tang, Cuban Hogfish, Black Rockfish, Yellow Tang, Doctorfish Pink Skunk Clownfish, Northern Anchovy, Porkfish, King Angelfish, Zebra Moray Eel, Masked Rabbitfish, Bluespined Unicornfish, Tiger Rockfish, Flag Rockfish, Blue Jack Mackerel, Majestic Angelfish, Cream Angelfish, Marine Betta, Scribbled Rabbitfish, Cinnamon Clownfish, Saddleback Clownfish, Philippine Yellow Tang, Snowflake Moray Eel, Blueline Triggerfish, Honeycomb Moray Eel, Redtooth Triggerfish, Clown Triggerfish, Spot-Banded Butterflyfish, Philippine Butterflyfish, Pearlscale Butterflyfish, Threadfin Butterflyfish, Convict Tang, Tomato Clownfish, Mustard Tang, Northern Clingfish, Giant Sea Bass, Coral Beauty Angelfish, Convict Surgeonfish, Gopher Rockfish, Tiger Rockfish, Flag Rockfish, Flag Rockfish, Kole Tang, Pacific Electric Ray, Rosy Rockfish, Coralline Sculpin, Bluestreak Cleaner Wrasse, Longfin Batfish, Leopard Whipray, Spanish Hogfish, French Grunt, Bluestriped Grunt, Smallmouth Grunt, Splendid Garden Eel, Spotted Garden Eel, Pink Whiptail Ray, Round Ribbontail Ray, Pointed-Nose Stingray, Yellow Fusilier, Striped Burrfish, Porcupine Ray, Chinese Zebra Goby, Pajama Cardinalfish, Sharknose Goby, Palette Surgeonfish, Yellow Banded Sweetlips, Cocoa Damselfish, Cottonwick Grunt, Painted Greenling, Orange Fairy Basslet, Bartlett's Anthias, Arc-Eye Hawkfish, Scalefin Anthias, Axilspot Wrasse, Squarespot Anthias, Two-Lined Monocle Bream, Ocellaris Clownfish, Topsmelt, Yellow-Headed Jawfish, Lingcod, Totoaba, Cortez Angelfish, Bay Pipefish, Cortez Rainbow Wrasse, Long-Spine Porcupinefish, Round Stingray, White-Spotted Greenling, Bluehead Wrasse, White-Tail Triggerfish, Panamanic Soldierfish, Reticulate Whipray, Rockmover Wrasse, Great Sculpin, Pacific Lumpsucker, Black Perch, Shiner Surfperch, Silver Surfperch, Weedy Scorpionfish, Threespine Stickleback, Longspine Squirrelfish, Blackfin Snapper, Spotfin Butterflyfish, Redband Parrotfish, Glasseye Snapper, Yellowhead Wrasse, Puddingwife Wrasse, Bluehead Wrasse, Mexican Hogfish, Mexican Blind Cave Fish, Blunthead Wrasse, Sailfin Sculpin, Saddled Hogfish, Slingjaw Wrasse, Six Line Soapfish, Round-Faced Batfish, Pacific Staghorn Sculpin, Bigeye Scad, Yellow Goatfish, Creole-Fish, Brown Chromis, Yellow Stingray, Silver Croaker, Glass Goby, Sand Tilefish, Green Chromis, Orange Anthias, Bar Goby, Ringed Pipefish, Silver Mono, Twinspot Anthias, Twospot Anthias, Fathead Anthias, Masked Goby, Pineapple Fish, Oyster Toadfish, Silver Sweep, Orangespot Rabbitfish, Horseshoe Leatherjacket Fish, Orange-Spotted Filefish, Saucereye Porgy, Janss Pipefish, Barred Flagtail, Red-Cheeked Fairy Basslet, Fourstripe Damselfish, Bonnetmouth, Blue Devil Damselfish, Cockatoo Waspfish, Redfin Needlefish, Spotfin Lionfish, Longnose Snipefish, Dragonface Pipefish, Cherubfish, Goldspot Goby, Rainbow Surfperch, Pile Surfperch, Northern Ronquil, Northern Spearnose Poacher, Targetfish, Black Cardinalfish, Dogface Pufferfish, Saddled Pufferfish, Black-Edged Pufferfish and Japanese Tang amongst an unaffected Caribbean Spiny Lobster, Spanish Slipper Lobster, Fish-Eating Anemone, Sunflower Starfish, Bat Starfish, Sand Crab, Pacific Sanddab, Giant Barnacle, Jewel Anemone, Plumose Anemone Tube Anemone, Big-Bellied Seahorse, Spiny King Crab, Giant Green Anemone, Acorn Barnacle, Sheep Crab, Red Sea Urchin, Oceanic Seahorse, Strawberry Anemone, Toadstool Leather Coral, Leather Coral, Finger Feather Coral, Yellow Brittle Starfish, Bluetip Anemone, Brain Coral, Aggregating Anemone, Hermit Crab, Ocre Sea Star, Vermillion Sea Star, Brain Coral, Aggregating Anemone, Hermit Crab, Ocre Sea Star, Vermillion Sea Star, Mini Brittle Starfish, Purple Sea Plume, Hammer Coral, Boulder Star Coral, Cabbage Coral, Crown Of Thorns Sea Star, Starburst Coral, Mushroom Coral, Red Rock Crab, Bubblegum Coral, Coral Crab, Pom Pom Crab, Ten-Ridged Whelk, Geographic Cone Snail, Blood Red Cleaner Shrimp, Porcelain Crab, Spiny Brittle Starfish, Leafy Seadragon, Weedy Seadragon, Fragile Pink Sea Urchin, Johnson's Sea Cucumber, Textile Cone Snail, Squat Lobster, Sally Lightfoot Crab, Painted Anemone, Northern Sea Star, American Blue Lobster, Crystal Jellyfish, Hooked Slipper Snail, Giant Kelp, Bull Kelp, Staghorn Coral, Orange Puffball Sponge, Spotted Lagoon Jellyfish, Coon-Striped Shrimp, Sand Dollar, Long-Spine Sea Urchin, Fat Innkeeper Worm, White-Spotted Jellyfish, Upside-Down Jellyfish, Egg-Yolk Jellyfish, Bay Ghost Shrimp, Johnson's Sea Cucumber, California Brown Sea Hare, Variegated Sea Urchin, Magpie Morwong, Spot Prawn, Harlequin Shrimp and Encrusting Gorgonian, then are suddenly grabbed by wet, shadowy hands from above, then swiftly hauls both a transformed Trisha and a transformed Alphonse into the ceiling.

Rainforest Depths Habitat, Freshwater Exhibit, South City Aquarium, South City, Amestris – April 7, 1999 9:55 AM

In the rectangular Rainforest Depths habitat ahead from the right side of the main lobby, Roy and Riza quietly try to find the source of The Lightning's poison fish scheme in this exhibit's habitat, only to see a Lightning Fish-ized African Tigerfish, Red-Bellied Piranha, Arapaima, Tropical Gar, Spotted Gar, Alligator Gar, Black Spot Piranha, Electric Eel, Payara, Galaxy Pleco, Silver Pacu, Violet-Line Piranha, Blackfin Pacu, Colombian Tetra, Ripsaw Catfish, Crescent Betta, Motoro Stingray, Peacock Gudgeon, Flagtail Catfish, Forktail Blue-Eye, Neon Dwarf Rainbowfish, Emerald-Eye Rasbora, Redtail Catfish, Lake Tanganyika Cichlid, Longnose Gar, Harlequin Rasbora, Reticulated Hillstream Loach, Pearse's Mudskipper, Banded Archerfish, Longnose Angelfish, Unarmored Threespine Stickleback, Glass Catfish, Mountain Rock Goby, Daisy Ricefish, Murray River Rainbowfish, Madagascar Rainbowfish, Kafue Pike, Ompok Catfish, Gulper Catfish, Toucan Fish, Polka-Dot Catfish, Emerald Catfish, Adonis Catfish, Gilded Catfish, Tiger Catfish, Demon Eartheater, Royal Pleco, River Hatchetfish, Marbled Hatchetfish, Tiger Stingray, Bigtooth River Stingray, White-Blotched River Stingray, Buck-Tooth Tetra, Leopard Pleco, Glass Bloodfin, Striped Headstander, Golden Pencilfish, False Black Tetra, Panda Corydoras, Glowlight Tetra, Green Phantom Pleco, Golden Nugget Catfish, Spotfin Tetra, Granulated Catfish, Whitebarred Catfish, Black Phantom Tetra, Black Neon Tetra, Rummy Nosed Tetra, Corydoras Catfish, Britski's Catfish, Dwarf Rasbera, Humphead Glassfish, Dwarf Chain Loach, Polka-Dot Loach, Lambchop Rasbora, Pearl Gourami, Chocolate Gourami, Kissing Gourami, Croaking Gourami, Giant Gourami, African Knifefish, Neon Hatchetfish, African Moon Tetra, Congo Tetra, Lake Kutubu Rainbowfish, Red Emperor Gudgeon, Sparkling Gourami, Moonlight Gourami, Pearl Danio, Siamese Flying Fox, Redhook Myleus, Celebes Halfbeak, Largemouth Cichlid, Spotted Pike Characin, Emerald Cichlid, Queen Arabesque Pleco, Blue-Eye Panaque, Banded Leporinus, Pinktail Chalceus, Tiger Loricaria, Caecilian, Otocinclus, Flier Cichlid, Midas Cichlid, Congo Bichir, Ornate Bichir, Playfair's Killifish, Neon Blue Cichlid, Zimbabwe Rock Cichlid, Butterfly Goodeid, Celebes Rainbowfish, Zebra Obliquidens, Leleupi Cichlid, Blue Gularis, Smallscale Archerfish, Dinghani Cichlid, Banded Panchax, Blue Line Licorice Gourami, Clouded Archerfish, Ocellated Featherback, Leopard Ctenopoma, Choprae Danio, Malawi Eye-Biter Cichlid, Egyptian Mouthbrooder Cichlid, West African Dwarf Cichlid, Humpback Pufferfish, Cross River Pufferfish, Blackline Rasbora, Long-Finned African Tetra, Scissortail Tetra and Pario-Ancistrus Pleco amongst an unaffected Cuver's Dwarf Caiman, American Alligator, Blue Poison Dart Frog, Cowkiller Velvet Ant, Asian Small-Clawed Otter, Green And Black Poison Dart Frog, Sumatran Blood Python, Goliath Bird-Eater Spider, Amazon Milk Frog, Caiman Lizard, Brazilian Teal, Green Anaconda, Emerald Tree Python, Surinam Toad, Guam Kingfisher, Forsten's Lorikeet, Green-Naped Lorikeet, Hooded Pitohui, Edward's Lorikeet, Mimic Poison Dart Frog, Goeldi's Monkey, Peruvian Green-And-Gold Millipede, Ecuadorian Purple Pinktoe Tarantula, Swainson's Lorikeet, Cane Toad, California Newt, Great Blue Heron, Northern Pacific Tree Frog, Tentacled Snake, Rhinoceros Rat Snake, Golden Mantella Frog, Black-Eared Mantella Frog, Blue-Legged Mantella Frog, Green Mantella Frog, Red-Backed Poison Dart Frog, Venezuelan Sun Tiger Tarantula, Vietnamese Mossy Frog, Decorated Warbonnet, Tropical Pitcher Plant, Wattled Jacana and Seychelles Day Gecko, then are suddenly grabbed by wet, shadowy hands from above, then swiftly hauls both Roy and Riza into the ceiling.

Touch Pool, South City Aquarium, South City, Amestris – April 7, 1999 10:00 AM

Outside in the touch pool near the Oasis Stadium, Jean and Maria quietly try to find the source of The Lightning's poison fish scheme in this exhibit's habitat, only to see Lightning Fish-ized Pink Sea Star, Leopard Shark and Cownose Ray, then are pounced by The Shadowy Wet Kidnapper with only their shadows being seen.

South City Aquarium, South City, Amestris – April 7, 1999 10:09 AM

Outside the South City Aquarium, Edward, his red jacket, black shirt, white gloves and belt, is riding on his motorcycle while wearing his full-face helmet, then uses a nearby ramp to go airborne and crash through the main lobby's ceiling, to which he does as he and his motorcycle swiftly land on the main lobby's floor, leaving debris on the floor as well, all while Edward takes off his helmet and put it on his motorcycle's seat and takes out the Lightning Fish-ized Japanese Tang from his pocket with his right hand to show his transformed mother, transformed brother and friends as a clue that might lead them to the source of The Lightning's poison fish scheme, then heads forward to the Oceanic Exhibit's Coral Cliffs habitat where The Lightning Fish-ized Japanese Tang was obtained.

Coral Cliffs Habitat, Oceanic Exhibit, South City Aquarium, South City, Amestris – April 7, 1999 10:10 AM

In the rectangular Coral Cliffs habitat straight ahead from the main lobby, Edward prepares to telepathically contact a transformed Alphonse, transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria to come over to him so he can show them the Lightning Fish-ized Japanese Tang of a clue to lead them to The Lightning's poison fish scheme. Mom, Alphonse, guys, I think the source of Lightning's fish scheme is right here in the Oceanic Exhibit's Coral Cliffs habitat. I have a dead, mutated Japanese Tang from the habitat to show you as both a clue and proof." Edward informed as there was no response from any of our other heroes. Knowing that something is not right, Edward goes up the stairs near the Coral Cliffs habitat, leading to the Oceanic Exhibit's Marina Trench habitat after putting The Lightning Fish-ized Japanese Tang back in his pocket.

Marina Trench Habitat, Oceanic Exhibit, South City Aquarium, South City, Amestris – April 7, 1999 10:11 AM

In the circular Marina Trench habitat upstairs from the Coral Cliffs habitat, Edward quietly tries to locate our other heroes in this exhibit's habitat, only to see a Lightning Fish-ized Great Hammerhead Shark, Zebra Shark, Galapagos Shark, Ocean Sunfish Bull Shark, Barracuda, Pacific Bluefin Tuna, Sandbar Shark, Tarpon, Giant Grouper, Goliath Grouper, Sand Tiger Shark, Blue Shark, School Shark, Dolphinfish, Golden Trevally, Florida Pompano, Giant Trevally, Crevalle Jack, Giant Guitarfish, Big Skate, California Halibut, Broadnose Sevengill Shark, Longcomb Sawfish, Green Sawfish, Bowhead Guitarfish, Ocean Whitefish, Whitespotted Guitarfish, Live Sharksucker, Leopard Shark, Pacific Angel Shark, Shovelnose Guitarfish, Bala Shark, White-Spotted Bamboo Shark, Panther Grouper, Coral Grouper, Blue-And-Yellow Grouper, Queensland Grouper, Clown Grouper, C-O Sole, Blacktip Reef Shark Swell Shark, Pacific Blacktip Shark Bonnethead Shark, Blacknose Shark, Caribbean Reef Shark, Nurse Shark, Smalltooth Sawfish, Whitetip Reef Shark, Scalloped Hammerhead Shark, Spiny Dogfish, Humphead Wrasse, Chain Dogfish, Epaullete Shark, Spotted Wobbegong, Taselled Wobbegong, Palometa, Horn Shark, Common Fangtooth, Sheepshead Seabream, Manta Ray, Lesser Devil Ray, Reef Manta Ray, Slender Snipe Eel, Pacific Hagfish, Northern Lampfish, Pacific Blackdragon, Deep Sea Anglerfish, Fanfin Anglerfish, Filetail Catshark, Tadpole Snailfish, Midwater Eelpout, Japanese Wobbegong, Australian Lungfish, African Lungfish and Flashlightfish amongst an unaffected Atlantic Sea Nettle, Pacific Sea Nettle, Japanese Sea Nettle, California Mussel, Big Red Jellyfish, Lion's Mane Jellyfish, Rough Limpet, Giant Keyhole Limpet, Purple-Striped Jellyfish, Bumpy Jellyfish, Dumbo Octopus, Red-Eyed Medusa Jellyfish, Chambered Nautilus, Ammonite, Banded Sea Krait, Umbrella Jellyfish, Hooded Nudibranch, Black-Eyed Squid, Comb Jellyfish, Cross Jellyfish, Pelagic Shiponophore, California Eelgrass, Dead Man's Fingers, Red Abalone, Giant Isopod, Indonesian Sea Nettle, Black Sea Nettle, West Coast Sea Nettle, Pacific Giant Octopus, Atlantic Horseshoe Crab, Flapjack Octopus and Vampire Squid, then senses someone from the other side of the exhibit's habitat. "Now this fellow here." The Lightning said as he pops up next to Edward with his arms crossed while a former Great White Shark now known as The Lightning's pet shark The Lightnishark, which looks like Big Jaws from Yugioh, swims around the tank behind them. "Came with his own looks!" The Lightning said as Lighnishark begins to swim pass his master and Edward while the latter backs away in outrage. "See the resemblance?" The Lightning asked as he uses his left claw to show Edward a comparison on how much Lightnisaur resembles him until Lightnishark swims pass the two entirely. "And check out my catch of the day!" The Lightning exclaimed as he points his right thumb up to the ceiling to show Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria hung from the back on the giant hook of a giant, custom-made built-in-seat fishing rod on the habitat's viewing platform, with their mouths being gagged with ten Lightning Fish-ized flathead grey mullets in each mouth, as well as a fish-like demon named Fishervore, who was the one who kidnapped a transformed Trisha, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria, shows them with his right hand while grinning evilly, shocking Edward. "Yes, well despite all this fishy fun of making you suffer, I'm still bored." The Lightning said as The She-Lightning and Lightna lightning teleport next to him with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects while crossing their arms and grinning evilly. "Of course I could always amuse myself watching your family and friends give my pet shark indigestion!" The Lightning said as The She-Lightning and Lightna nod. "Yeah!" Fishervore said as he sits back down in the giant rod's seat and uses the rods reel to reel Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria into the tank to feed them to Lightnishark, but is stopped by Edward. **"WAIT!"**

Edward screamed as Fishervore reels Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria back up. "Let them go!" Edward said as he approaches The Lightning, The She-Lightning and Lightna. "I'm the one you're after!" Edward finished as The Lightning turns to him. "Ghee! And let my little guppy go hungry? I don't know…" The Lightning said as he makes a mock sad while shaking his head. "What do you think we can do about that?" The Lightning asked as he makes a big evil grin with his Xenomorph teeth, having thought of a really perverted way to fulfill Edward's demands. The scene then cuts to Edward, who has a blindfold put over his eyes while facing the tank, is being stripped bare naked by Fishervore, as well as putting him in arm shackles from behind, with Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria being held by The Lightning's body tentacles, to which The she-Lightning and Lightna admired. Edward's nudity alone caused Winry to drool with love while fainting and blushing. "Boy, this is so much better than my Lightning Burger scheme! What an unhappy meal that was! **HHHAAHAA!"** The Lightning cackled as he approaches Edward from behind. "Oh you never could take a joke!" The Lightning hissed as he uses his right foot to knock Edward into The Lightnisaur's Tank, where he waits to eat him. "He doesn't stand a chance against that monster!" Roy shouted. "Yeah. Catch!" The Lightning yelled as he uses his body tentacles to throw Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria into The Lightnishark's Tank, catching the mutated shark's attention and goes after them after trying to go after Edward. Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria let out blood curdling screams underwater as The Lightnishark is about to eat them, but Edward uses the shackles on his hands to grab the mutated shark by the jaws, dragging him away from our other heroes. Once The Lightnishark was restrained, Edward uses him to break the tank's glass so he can free his family and friends from both drowning and being shark chow, also resulting in the tank's water, a Lightning Fish-ized Great Hammerhead Shark, Zebra Shark, Galapagos Shark, Ocean Sunfish Bull Shark, Barracuda, Pacific Bluefin Tuna, Sandbar Shark, Tarpon, Giant Grouper, Goliath Grouper, Sand Tiger Shark, Blue Shark, School Shark, Dolphinfish, Golden Trevally, Florida Pompano, Giant Trevally, Crevalle Jack, Giant Guitarfish, Big Skate, California Halibut, Broadnose Sevengill Shark, Longcomb Sawfish, Green Sawfish, Bowhead Guitarfish, Ocean Whitefish, Whitespotted Guitarfish, Live Sharksucker, Leopard Shark, Pacific Angel Shark, Shovelnose Guitarfish, Bala Shark, White-Spotted Bamboo Shark, Panther Grouper, Coral Grouper, Blue-And-Yellow Grouper, Queensland Grouper, Clown Grouper, C-O Sole, Blacktip Reef Shark Swell Shark, Pacific Blacktip Shark Bonnethead Shark, Blacknose Shark, Caribbean Reef Shark, Nurse Shark, Smalltooth Sawfish, Whitetip Reef Shark, Scalloped Hammerhead Shark, Spiny Dogfish, Humphead Wrasse, Chain Dogfish, Epaullete Shark, Spotted Wobbegong, Taselled Wobbegong, Palometa, Horn Shark, Common Fangtooth, Sheepshead Seabream, Manta Ray, Lesser Devil Ray, Reef Manta Ray, Slender Snipe Eel, Pacific Hagfish, Northern Lampfish, Pacific Blackdragon, Deep Sea Anglerfish, Fanfin Anglerfish, Filetail Catshark, Tadpole Snailfish, Midwater Eelpout, Japanese Wobbegong, Australian Lungfish, African Lungfish and Flashlightfish amongst an unaffected Atlantic Sea Nettle, Pacific Sea Nettle, Japanese Sea Nettle, California Mussel, Big Red Jellyfish, Lion's Mane Jellyfish, Rough Limpet, Giant Keyhole Limpet, Purple-Striped Jellyfish, Bumpy Jellyfish, Dumbo Octopus, Red-Eyed Medusa Jellyfish, Chambered Nautilus, Ammonite, Banded Sea Krait, Umbrella Jellyfish, Hooded Nudibranch, Black-Eyed Squid, Comb Jellyfish, Cross Jellyfish, Pelagic Shiponophore, California Eelgrass, Dead Man's Fingers, Red Abalone, Giant Isopod, Indonesian Sea Nettle, Black Sea Nettle, West Coast Sea Nettle, Pacific Giant Octopus, Atlantic Horseshoe Crab, Flapjack Octopus and Vampire Squid to flood the Marina Trench Habitat and the Coral Cliffs Habitat, then floods out the aquarium's back exit until finally being tossed into the ocean. The scene then cuts to Edward breaking free from his shackles and removing his blindfold on the soaking wet, glass-covered habitat while coughing for air. Edward then sees Winry, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria coughing for air along with a passed out Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie on the soaking wet, glass-covered habitat, prompting him to stand up and come to their aid as he stops coughing. "Are you guys okay?" Edward asked as Winry, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria stop coughing, nod and get up with no response from the kids. "Edward, the kids must've passed out during our encounter with that shark. I'll call an ambulance while you and the others stop Fishervore." Winry said as Edward, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria nod and leap jump to the habitat's viewing platform with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects to fight off against The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna and Fishervore, but only Fishervore was present since his bosses had already vanished, all while Edward and company land on the platform on their feet. "Looks as if the bait is still alive!" Fishervore said as Edward prepares his Mega Alchemist transformation. **"GO GO MEGA ALCHEMIST!"**

Edward shouted as he does and finishes his Mega Alchemist transformation while activating his armor and blaster blade at the same time. "The only bait here is you!" Roy yelled as he prepares to do his Mega Alchemy Flame Slash via preparing to activate his Mega Alchemy Flame Sword. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME SWORD!"** Roy shouted as he activates his Mega Flame Alchemy Sword. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME SLASH!"** Roy shouted as he charges at Fishervore then cuts him in half horizontally with his attack across the chest, leaving crackling singes where the demon was cut, all while he chokes in pain before falling down back first. **"ALCHEMY SLASH!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she slashes Fishervore in half vertically, causing his pale green blood to spew upwards, giving Edward enough time to prepare and do his Blade Blaster Attack. **"BLADE BLASTER FIRE!"** Edward shouted as he blasts Fishervore with it, causing him to explode with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects after screaming in pain.

South City Aquarium Roof, South City Aquarium, South City, Amestris – April 7, 1999 10:15 AM

Up on the South City Aquarium's roof, The Lightning, The She-Lightning and Lightna hear a loud boom beneath their feet, knowing that Fishervore had failed his mission, as well as their poison fish plan being ruined, prompting an enraged Lightning to prepares to resurrect Fishervore using his resurrection spell through his Lightning Scepter. "Alchemist! You'll be sleeping with the fishes once I resurrect Fishervore! Defecit qui daemonium Piscium maris reversus potest esse maior quam potes! **RARGGH!"** The Lightning roared as he uses his Lightning Scepter to send a stroke of lightning towards Fishervore's remains to resurrect him, which he did. After the chant and our heroes making it to the roof, Fishervore evolves into his bigger and most powerful form, Super Fishervore! All while his voice deepens as he laughs evilly. A transformed Trisha then begins her Robo-Corn Knight Mode transformation. **"ROBO-CORN, COME FORTH!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as Robo-Corn approaches her to fuse with her to become Robo-Corn Knight Mode. **"ROBO-CORN KNIGHT MODE ACTIVATE!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she does and finishes her Robo-Corn Knight Mode transformation while activating her Alchemy Ax. As a transformed Edward, Alphonse and Roy enter the battlefield, who already have their weapons ready, Super Fishervore raises his tailfin to try and slap Edward and company off the roof, but Edward grabbed his tailfin, spun him around and throws him into the air, giving Edward the chance to finish the demon off with his Blade Blaster, all while Super Fishervore screams in midair in pain. **"BLADE BLASTER FIRE!"**

Edward shouted as he blasts Super Fishervore with it, causing him to explode in mid-air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects after roaring in pain. This enraged The Lightning even more as he force chokes Edward with his right hand while lifting him in in the air, turning Edward back to his normal, bare-naked form, with The Lightning, The She-Lightning and Lightna laughing at him afterwards. "You know what I meant by you sleeping with the fishes?" The Lightning asked as he force chokes Edward even harder. "You'll share the same fate as Super Fishervore!" The Lightning growled as prepares to throw an almost dead Edward into the ocean bellow, but Lightnishark pops out of the water and comically eats The Lightning, taking the latter to the ocean with him, causing the demon lord to let go of Edward, the latter of whom falls down face first while passed out like Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie, with a transformed Trisha, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria coming to his aid. Heartbroken, The She-Lightning and Lightna sob while clunching their fists until angrily lightning teleporting back to The Lightning Wing with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects.

The Oasis Stadium, South City Aquarium, South City, Amestris – April 7, 1999 3:00 PM

At the South City Aquarium's Oasis Stadium, the Elric family, Mustang family, the Havoc family and several other people, including children, who are all in their normal clothes, enjoy the 146th Annual Marine Mammal Show that is about to begin, starting off with Simbo, the California Sea Lion. First, a male semi-bald aquarium performer with light facial stubbles has Simbo mimicking his arms raising up, making the audience applaud. Secondly, Simbo balances a ball on his nose for several seconds, making the audience applaud. Third and finally, Simbo jumping in and out of the water twice, making the audience applaud. Next are the four Bottlenose Dolphins Griffin, Natasha, Nia and T.J. First, Griffin, Natasha, Nia and T.J. jump in and out of the water five times, making the audience applaud. Secondly, A male middle-aged aquarium performer with gray hair surf rides on Griffin's while a black man surf rides on Griffin T.J's back, with a female dark blonde aquarium performer with gelled back hair and a ponytail surf riding on Natasha's back while a female black-haired aquarium performer with gelled back hair and a ponytail surf rides on Nia's back, making the audience applaud. Third and finally, the male middle-aged aquarium and the black male aquarium performer jump in and out of the water alongside Griffin and T.J. while the female dark blonde aquarium performer and the female black-haired aquarium performer with gelled back hair and a ponytail jump in and out of the water alongside Natasha and Tia, making the audience applaud. Next and last are the four Orcas Keikio, Shoma, Kat and Talikam. First, a female redhead aquarium performer with gelled back hair and a ponytail has Keikio, Shoma, Kat and Talikam mimicking her arms going up, making the audience applaud. Secondly, Keikio, Shoma, Kat and Talikam jump in and out of the water once, causing the tank water to splash on the entire audience, making them applaud louder as well as laughing and getting soaking wet. Third, finally and most importantly, one of the aquarium performers will ask for a volunteer from the audience to come and meet Keikio, Shoma, Kat and Talikam as the four orcas lay on their bellies on the tank's slide out. "We would like a volunteer to come and meet these gentle giants! Raise your hand if you want to volunteer!" The Redhead Aquarium Performer With Gelled Back Hair And A Ponytail said as the entire audience raised their hands, but the orcas themselves chose the Elric family via flipper pointing, all while the Elric family heads over to them. Once the Elrics reached the entrance to the slide out, they saw a sign that says they have to take off their shoes and socks, to which they did and entered the slide out barefoot while watching their step as Winry carries are barefoot Rosie. Once the orcas and our heroes met, the latters gave Keikio, Shoma, Kat and Talikam lots of hugs and kisses, with the four orcas kissing them back. "I wonder how Lightning ever made out with that crazy sharky!" Trisha Jr. said playfully as a closeup of her is shown hugging Keikio tighter.

The Pacific Ocean – April 7, 1999 9:00 PM

In the middle of the Pacific Ocean, Lightnishark is seen swimming around, smiling while The Lightning is inside his stomach. "I'm your master, The Lightning! And I command you not to eat me!" The Lightning shouted in his ex-pet shark's stomach as the latter ignores his former master's orders while still swimming around smiling.


End file.
